


Love to Kill, Kill to Love

by CalumSlutTBH (CookiesandCream22)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Attempted Murder, Best Friends, Blood Kink, Codependency, Daddy Kink, Death, Dubious Morality, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Killer!Ashton, Killing, M/M, Murder, Murder Kink, Oral Sex, Psychopathic Tendencies, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Psychopaths In Love, References to Depression, Running Away, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Serial Killers, Sex, Sexual Content, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesandCream22/pseuds/CalumSlutTBH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke was just an ordinary boy, with an ordinary life, until he found himself kidnapped by a psychopathic serial killer. He's the only person, who's still alive anyway, to have seen his face, which means he's stuck here for a while.</p><p>Just as Luke starts to think things couldn't get any worse, he discovers a, well kept, dangerous secret that questions everything he's ever known. And to make matters even worse, he finds himself falling for his kidnapper.</p><p>So it's safe to say, Luke is NOT having a good week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well, Fuck!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this, it is the first story I've written that is smutty, so hopefully that will go well. Please leave a kudos if you have enjoyed. Also a trigger warning for y'all, this story will contain, mentions of Child Abuse, Torture, Homophobia and Depression, as well as, violence and some kinda fuck up shit, tbh. This will also contain some smut but it won't be until later chapters, so if your not comfortable reading that you can just skip those parts. I will mention at the start of each chapter in the authors note any trigger, or smut warnings, so that if you want to you can still read the story and just skip the parts that could possibly trigger you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys so I know I'm writing a bunch of other stories at the moment, and I probably shouldn't be starting a new one until I've finished some of the others, but I really wanted to write this. Hopefully you guys will enjoy this x
> 
> 5/2/18 ~ Hi guys, I'm making some edits on this story along with several of my others, and then I'm planning on focusing on pre-writing chapters, and I should be back to regular posting by the end of summer 2018. So once I've edited this story I have another one and a half to go, and then I'm onto writing new chapters.

Luke's POV

As I walk down the street, heading back from Cal's house just a little after midnight, I find myself sighing, and shivering slightly in the cold October wind, 

 _'Why didn't I grab a jacket before I left, it's not like Cal would have minded if I borrowed one of his jackets.'_ I find myself thinking grimly, as I get further down the street and another blast of ice-cold air hits me. See, I was suppost to be spending the night at Cal's house, but I left because I didn't want to spend the whole night watching him and Mikey together. Don't get me wrong I'm happy for them but I don't want to spend a whole night awkwardly third wheeling my two best friends while they do cute couple things.

Frowning, my attention is brought away from my thoughts as I hear my phone vibrate in my pocket, but with a shrug decide to just ignore it until I get home since I'm only a couple of blocks away, anyway. It probably just Cal texting to ask where I went, or my mum checking up on me, I can answer either once I get home. 

My attention is taken away from my thoughts when I hear running footsteps and shouts behind me. I quicken my pace hoping I can make it to the next street before the footsteps catch up with me. I make it around the corner just as I hear the footsteps stop and a voice call out,

"Well, well looks like we've got you after all. You're coming back to the station with us and you're going to finally be brought to justice." I peer round the corner just as the man in front of the two police officers lets out a laugh and smirks before commenting,

"We'll see about that." Before quickly, and calmly, shooting both officers in the head before they even finish processing what he just said. I freeze staring at the scene before running through everything that I had just seen, to make sure I wasn't imagining it.

The man turns around a satisfied grin on his face, I realize I should probably hide before he sees me a second too late, and his grin turns into a predatory smirk. His gun is still in his hand but for some reason he doesn't move to point it at me. He moves a couple of steps closer to me, the smirk never dropping from his face, and no matter how much my mind screams at me to move, my body just won't let me. 

He opens his mouth to say something, but cuts himself off, hearing police sirens heading towards us from both sides, turning his head slightly while he does so. He sighs, muttering something about 'stupid officers calling in backup', the hand that is holding the gun twitches, but whatever he was going to do, he thinks better of. He turns back to me a devious smile on his face and an almost dangerous glint in his eyes, that I can't help but find myself drawn into for a few seconds.

"Alright, let's make things interesting Blondie, I'm gonna give you a choice. Either you leave with me now, or I can shoot you, and leave you here, with the two idiots who were chasing me, for the police to find in a couple of minutes." He states, seemingly completely unfazed by what is happening. His ultimatum unfreezes me as I realize exactly what he just said, before I can really think it through my mouth says the words I had found myself thinking,

"Why are you giving me a choice?" I blurt out, my voice surprisingly calm, his eyes glitter with fascination instead of frustration, clearly expecting the typical response of freaking out over who he is, or that he just shot two police officers, and he lets out a slight laugh.

"Well, Blondie, that right there, that's why," he pauses grinning at my slight confusion before continuing, "You seem almost completely unfazed by what you just saw me do," at this I flinch, his words reminding me of an  _incident_ that happened a few years ago, "and there's something different about you that I can't figure out just yet. It's intriguing." He's smirking again now, looking entirely comfortable and in control as he speaks,

"So, what's it gonna be, Blondie? You coming with me, or am I gonna have to shoot you?" Immediately with those words the atmosphere becomes serious, as if to match the determined but slightly crazed look on his face. I don't really have to think about what to say, I mean I'd have to be pretty stupid to chose death, and at least if I chose go with him I have a chance of living. 

"I'll come," I say, surprising both myself and him with how confident, and unfazed my voice sounded. It doesn't faze him for long though, as only a couple of seconds later he's grinning again and grabbing my arm, pulling me with him as he takes of running, leaving me to quicken my pace in order to keep up with him. I'm not sure where we're heading but I'm hoping that someone can find us fairly quickly, so I can leave, and forget about this, and the memories I've been trying to suppress for years, that seem to have come back to haunt me. Although, I have to admit, that I'm curious why this well known, psychopathic, serial killer, who has killed anyone who sees him, decided to keep me alive and take me with him. Especially when he knows that if I escape, I will easily be able to identify him to the police.

I'm drawn away from those thoughts quickly as the surroundings start to become more unfamiliar, and I can't help but think that were moving surprisingly fast, considering that I usually trip over my legs a lot and he's carrying his gun aswell as a few other weapons that I can just barely see the outlines of. What I can't help but feel I should find strange is that I'm not freaking out right now, I mean, most people who see two murders and then are forced to leave with the murderer would probably freak out, but for some reason I feel calmer than I've ever felt. The only thing that really worries me is my families' reaction. Considering that just before, we started running I noticed that there was someone standing at the window of one of the houses on the street, watching us, I knew they would probably be confused and worried about what might happen to me, and why I hadn't been killed immediately, like everyone else he had come across. 

But that's a problem for later, considering we've just stopped by a car that's waiting in an almost abandoned parking lot. He grins again sliding into the driver seat and gesturing for me to climb into the passenger seat aswell. Almost as soon as the door is shut behind me he starts the car, and pulls out of the parking lot, heading away from what just happened at a casual pace. I can't help but wonder what's going to happen next.


	2. What Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, heres chapter two sorry it took me so long to post, it's my summer holidays here and I've been away for a couple of weeks, plus I had some homework to finish off for the new term at school. I've also been looking at unis to see what I need to get into them so I've been fairly busy. Anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter.
> 
> 5/2/18 ~ Back making some more edits, I would recommend you re-read all of my stories that have been edited, as they have parts that have been added in and some parts that have changed completely, so it you want the rest of the chapter of these stories to make sense, it would be a good idea to go back and read the re-written chapters.

Luke's POV

We end up driving for about half an hour before he pulls over, into a car park at the edge of town, which is just as deserted as the last parking lot was. I turn to face him in confusion, arching an eyebrow as a silent question as to why we're stopping here. He grins slightly as he quickly checks the car for a few things before answering my silent question,

"We're ditching the car, someone's bound to have spoken to the police by now, and the other people in the car park will have noticed which car we left with, and I think they will recognize your face too." He pauses for a second and checks the car one last time before shooting me a grin and adding,

"The names Ashton, by the way," then climbing out of the car. I quickly follow not wanting to get locked in the car, Ashton smirks, as if he can tell what I was thinking, and starts walking still holding firmly onto my wrist, to make sure I don't try to run.

"We're gonna have to walk around for a bit, leave a partial trail here and then disappear elsewhere so the police start looking in the wrong area." He pauses briefly and grins at me as a couple walks past us before continuing, "Trust me, I've done it before, it always works. And the police probably won't figure out who you are until tomorrow, since they are kinda useless." He lowers his voice as he says this, but I can still hear the amusement in his voice.

"Alright, where are we going then?" I ask as we continue walking around the streets of the town, past a few people and streetlights. The car park, where we left the car, has all but disappeared behind several buildings in the town now, but we don't appear to be slowing down or going anywhere specific. Ashton smiles at my question, and pauses, waiting until the group that just passed us are out of earshot before answering, with amusement dancing in his eyes,

"We're gonna head towards one of the abandoned apartment buildings in town, before heading out of there and over to where I actually stay, the police don't know my name or what I look like so they won't be able to track us down there for awhile." Ashton responds with a casual smile, if anyone was to look it would just look as thought we were two friends out walking and nothing more. I was kind of surprised how oblivious the public was to what was happening around them, I know the police have probably been figured out that Ashton left with someone, if they spoke to the man who had been watching us, but they probably won't have figured out who I am yet.

My phone is still in my pocket, for some reason Ashton hasn't tried to take it from me even though if I wanted to I could call the police right now and tell them everything. I know that either my mum or Cal had sent me a message earlier, but I haven't even had the chance to look at it so I don't know who it was that messaged me. I should probably answer it, to let whoever it was know what's going on, but I figure I might as well just wait, if I use my phone to message back then Ashton will know I have it, and I'd rather keep that a secret for a little while longer.

I'm still not sure why I didn't find the fact that Ashton murdered someone right in front of me, disturbing, but for whatever reason I didn't freak out at the sight of it, and I have to admit, I'm curious about why. I don't know if that means there is something wrong with me or if it just means I was too shocked to comprehend what I had seen, but either way, it's really strange that I didn't freak out. I do know that the main reason I'm still alive right now is because Ashton was intrigued by my lack of reaction, so in a way I guess it helped me. 

We spend about an hour wandering around the town, before Ashton decided we had left a big enough trail, and we head back to his apartment, by this time it was around 3 o'clock in the morning and both Ashton and I were exhausted. After he had locked the door Ashton pointed out the spare bedroom before heading into his own room and falling asleep, a small, logical part of me told me I should stay up and try and find a way to escape, but the larger, louder part of me told me to go to sleep, I could explore more in the morning anyway. I decided to listen to the larger part, knowing that I would need sleep if I ever planned to leave here, and well, I was exhausted after staying awake for around 20 hours straight. The feeling of a different bed didn't faze me, and I didn't even stop to take my shoes off, just crawling into the bed and falling into a blissful sleep.


End file.
